


Allies

by Kanarek13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), White Collar
Genre: Community: collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Neal gets himself into a little bit of trouble, but thankfully his friend is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Inspired by The Archer & The Con Man verse :) Created for the CollarCorner Fall Fest 2016 exchange :D

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/w5urjbjcd6f3d3f/allies.png?dl=0)


End file.
